1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle in which electric power can be supplied from an electric power supply mounted on the vehicle to an electrical device other than an device that is disposed in the vehicle, and a control method for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-207860 (JP 2013-207860 A) discloses a technique for suppressing traveling of a vehicle in a case where pinching of an electric power supply cable of an electrical device by a door is detected during, for example, the supply of electric power to the electrical device outside the vehicle which is connected to a socket in a passenger compartment.
In the vehicle that is disclosed in JP 2013-207860 A described above, an additional detection device that detects the electric power supply cable which is pinched by the door is required, and the pinching of the electric power supply cable by the door cannot be detected unless the electric power supply cable of the electrical device is pinched by the door at a predetermined position. Accordingly, it may be impossible to appropriately suppress the traveling of the vehicle in a case where, for example, a window and the door of the vehicle are open and the electric power supply cable is allowed to pass therethrough.